LEDs are used in electronic displays, such as liquid crystal displays in laptops or LED televisions. Conventional LED units are fabricated by mounting LED dice to a substrate, encapsulating the mounted LEDs and then optically coupling the encapsulated LEDs to an optical waveguide.